1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extraction device for an immersion beverage primary liquid capable of improving manual filtrating and brewing processes of beverages such as coffee, leaf tea or flower tea. The extraction device mainly includes a cup-shaped frame and a filter. The frame includes a lower section circumferentially engaged with the detachable filter which has the same type as the frame. The frame includes a downward-bent and outwardly-extended handle, and the bottom end of the handle is disposed with an inwardly-bent concave hanging opening which has a downwardly-faced distal end, thereby forming a filter stand. The filter stand is configured to enter into a selected liquid-collecting cup. When the filter stand is engaged into the liquid-collecting cup and coffee powder or tea leaves is disposed in a bottom section of the filtration stand, an adequate amount of hot water is directly poured into the filter stand for extraction. The lifted filter stand can be raised and positioned by directly riding a hanging opening thereof hanged on any places of a rim of the liquid-collecting cup, and the drained primary liquid flows through the filter to drop in the liquid-collecting cup, without using an user's hand to hold the filter stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a primary liquid of coffee or other beverages such as leaf tea and flower tea is mainly brewed by a particular machine and manual brewing process. Due to the factors such as high cost, large volume and professional operation, the particular machine is mainly designed for business use and not suitable for individual or small entity.
In view of this, different manual brewing devices and cooking devices are provided and also commonly used for making beverages. The brewing device or the cooking device mainly includes an immersing or filtering-immersing container, a primary liquid dispensing container and a residue-filtering device. For example, it is representative of Siphon coffee kettle, French press, Japan drenching and soaking kettle, Vietnam coffee filtering cup, and a brewing kettle assembled by an inner cup and an outer cup which has been widely used in recent years. However, although the disclosed devices have different structures therebetween, these devices basically have the same basic operation including the steps of: using hot water to immersedly contact or pass through the materials such as coffee power, tea leaves, petals of flower tea to extract a primary liquid therefrom, and collecting the primary liquid in a particular container for direct drinking use, or filtering the collected primary liquid for drinking use.
In Siphon coffee kettle, due to a feeding water required to be directly cooked for the preparation of beverage, it is appreciated that the Siphon coffee kettle has complicated structure, carrying inconveniences and operational difficulties. In the operations of other manual brewing devices for primary liquid extraction, it is convenient that the hot water can be directly used for brewing the beverage, but the allowable filtering area (slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the cup opening) of the filtering cloth or paper for residue filtration is small and the filtering operation thereof is concentrated on a specific region at the middle end, resulting in low extraction speed of the primary liquid, jams on the meshes of the filtering fabric caused by passed residues accumulated in the lower filtration layer, and slowness or disablement of liquid-discharging velocity at the subsequent liquid-discharging processes. Further, due to the long immersing time and inaccuracy for controlling immersing or filtering time, the quality of the extracted primary liquid is thus decreased.
For solving the defects to the above-described filtering and brewing qualities in the manual brewing devices, Japan drenching and soaking kettle with a disposable hopper-type filtering bag is therefore provided. However, it is not economic and environmentally protective by using the disposable bag at each filtration process. Furthermore, individual preparations for dedicated filtration stand/liquid-collecting cup and cups will result in the problems such as large volume, loosening structure, and carrying inconveniences.
In recent years, hanger-type brewing bags can be foldably flatted with smallest volume and carrying convenience, but it is equally not economic and environmentally protective by using the disposable bag. In particular, when the hanger-type brewing bag is used, a user must hold and lift the brewing bag above the cup opening to wait for the extracted primary liquid to be almost drained out, resulting in operational inconveniences and low practicability.